leave then come back when i sleep
by InuDestinyGirl
Summary: Kagome came back to the era...and saw kikyo and inuyasha in the hotspring What will happen when kags says never to touch her? inukags my first please be nice
1. caught! but I love u

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Warning: Will skip the lemon and a lot of cursing **

**Leave then come back when I sleep**

* * *

Kagome sighed _she had been studying hard_. _And she was done with the test_.

Kagome looked for Inuyasha he was always here so, kagome went to the village to leave her bags there. Kagome headed to the hot spring, she was almost there when she heard a loud moan. She stops and listened again to hear it again but as a name. _D...Did…she hear…Inuyasha na…name ……OMG! _She thought She walk to she could see what was making that noise. Kagome screams out "INUYASHA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WITH THE WHORE?"Inuyasha jumps out the hot spring and run to Kagome and says, " Kags, Baby I thought you where at school?" DON'T KAGS ME INUYASHA…WHY NO WAIT YOU SAID YOU THOUGHT I WAS AT SCHOOL IS THIS WHAT THE FUCK YOU DO WHEN I AM AT SCHOOL! ANSWER ME INUYASHA!_ OMG I have to leave now or I will say something I will regret…_Kagome thought. She sighed then said," Inuyasha leave me the fuck alone right now ok." _Is she going to leave hell no she will not leave when I am talking to her! Then she will go to that hobo guy fuck no _Inuyasha thought Then grabbed kagome and said you will not leave me, you, and Kikyo is going to talk this out I can share. GET THE FUCK OFF ME ASS HOLE SHARE YOU THEN YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF FOR ALL I CARE INUYASHA LET ME GO AND NEVER TOUCH ME NEVER AND NEVER COME BY ME AGAIN DOG-SHIT Kagome said before she ran to the well. Inuyasha sighed then said " Kikyo get undress.." he was cut off when Kikyo said "you chose me over my other soul!" No, was her answer, I just need to get the stress to leave ok then I am going after her. Well lets make this one good.

Meanwhile with kagome

Kagome ran to her room and cried she waited a hour for Inuyasha to come but he didn't so Kagome cried herself to sleep.

DREAM

Inuyasha came to her on his knees and he was sobbing _Kagome let me take the pain a way…_ at this point Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha ( remember she thinks this is a dream)

REAL WORLD BUT DREAM TO KAGOME

Ka… Inuyasha said but kagome said shh…come here and make the pain go away, she whispered huskily. So Inuyasha and kagome made love that night.

IN THE MORNING

INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? She said in panic. Kagome you told me to make love to you did you forget? Oh-on omg Inuyasha I thought I was dreaming no I am so sorry Inuyasha. Kagome why were you dreaming about me…hmmm? Inuyasha…um..er..KAGOME TELL ME NOW..ok iloveyousomuchsoisaidtonevertouchmesorrypleaseforgiveme..Ok say that again but slow.

Ok Inuyasha…I LOVE YOU INUYAHA PLEASE FORGIVE ME… do you love me? Kagome….I…I. yes I do love you angel.

* * *

Thank you all

Don't flame me that much it was my first 

C u people later

LUNA


	2. i will leave but i will come back when

Disclaimer don't own Inuyasha 

**Warning no lemon but cursing**

Leave then come back when I sleep 

Last….

Ok Inuyasha…I LOVE YOU INUYAHA PLEASE FORGIVE ME… do you love me? Kagome….I…I. yes I do love you angel.

Now…

But Inuyasha if I ever see you with Kikyo again you will be sorry do you hear me! Y…. Yes baby I won't have sex with her ok, love. _Inuyasha is trying to get out he said I won't HAVE SEX with her but will he go see her? Ok if he does he will regret it _Kagome thought. Ok Inuyasha thank you. Ok get dress baby so we can go back. While kagome was getting dress Inuyasha was thinking when kagome sees the hut I made for us she will forget about Kikyo then when she goes to sleep I can go to Kikyo to MAKE OUT not have sex but MAKE OUT.

IN ERA

Inuyasha where are you? Kagome said tiredly OMG he went to see her. …KOUGA oh KOUGA HELP ME AHHHHHHHHHHHH she screamed (Inuyasha was to far to hear her scream) Yes, kagome what happen whats wrong, kouga can you help me with something please Ok but can I get a kiss Yes kouga when you get back ok Ok now what do I have to do.

With Kikyo and Inuyasha

Inuyasha I thought you will never come to me again? I wasn't but kagome said I couldn't have sex with you ok babygirl.ok lets get started. Just as they shared there first kiss kouga came out. You are bad Inuyasha didn't kagome said not to see Kikyo again well I guess I have to go tell her bye bye. Then ran off to the hut to tell her.

AT THE HUT

Ok kouga take off your shirt ok .Ok wait now what get on top of me ok What ever you say. Than started to make out as pretended when Inuyasha busted in WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? Oh Inuyasha I thought you where with Kikyo kagome said as she got out from under kouga. IS THIS WH…SHUT THE FUCK UP INYASHA DO YOU LIKE HOW WHEN I AM MAKING OUT WITH SOMEONE NO YOU DON'T SO SHUT THE FUCK UP INUYASHA WHY WOULD YOU GO TO KIKYO WHEN I SAID NOT TO AND YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MY ASS INUYASHA THIS IS OVER OK NOW LEAVE WITH YOUR WHORE yelled kagome. Ok I will leave but remember one thing I will leave but I will came back when you sleep, love after that said he left. Kouga leave please…OK kagome good night then left. Inuyasha I will wait till you come for me…I still love you…she whisper into the winded.

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

Kagome I know you are awake please listen to me he pleaded. Ok what do you want Inuyasha? Kags Kagome I go to Kikyo because she died young and was not able to love so that's why I go to her to have sex she says she has no one but me kagome…No but Inuyasha if she goes to hell she won't feel that so just let her go ….for me …please. For me Inuyasha I am alive for you to have a family with me.Ok kagome give me five minutes to talk to Kikyo then I will come back ok kagome .Go Inuyasha I will wait. With that he left, I have faith in you Inuyasha.

With Inuyasha

Kikyo Inuyasha you com…. No I am here to tell you go bye Kikyo it is time for you to go to the after life you took advantage of me but no more do you hear me so you have to leave me alone so I can live with kagome happy and that I know your soul it at rest now I have to go back to kagome bye Kikyo. He started to leave but Kikyo hand stopped him Inu…Inuyasha I did not know that is how you felt I am so sorry I just wanted what kagome had and that was you please for give me No don't say anything I did take advantage and I am sorry tell kagome I am sorry for the trouble I just…. never mind I love you take care of her with that Kikyo disappeared. Then Inuyasha left to the hut.

AT THE HUT

INUYASHA what happen you took longer then five minutes .sorry she had to talk to me to say sorry for the trouble an to take good care of you. Oh Inuyasha thank you for this.

After that night no one and nothing could pull them apart and had 2 kids one girl named Kikyou (not Kikyo)one boy named Aki .

THE END

YAY IT IS FINISHED

Thank you all

Luna


End file.
